1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video game control server for controlling progress of a video game, a video game control apparatus, and a video game control program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, a game system in which a predetermined game is carried out as a common event via a network in each of a plurality of video game processing apparatuses is known (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-225469, for example).
In such a game system, it is important for a player to continue to participate in a common event. In conventional game systems, there is one intended to prevent a player from stopping playing a video game by being configured so as to match a player who satisfies a predetermined condition with other player among a plurality of players, for example (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-254979, for example).
However, there has been a problem that it is difficult to maintain interest of a player in a video game depending upon the content of an event, such as a video game that each player can clear individually, by means of only the conventional game system such as matching of players. Further, it is thought to provide a reward such as an item in the video game or the like to a player who clears an event. However, in this case, it is assumed a problem that a participation status of the event is biased depending upon the content of the reward.